Claro de Luna
by Dark Padme
Summary: La luna llena resplandecia en el cielo, Remus decidio salir a observarla sin percatarse de los peligros que lo asechaban -ONE SHOT-


Claro de Luna Disclaimer/Remus no me pertenece le pertenece a JK .... suertuda

Era una noche clara, las estrellas brillantes adornaban el oscuro cielo la suave brisa pasaba por los árboles con delicadeza pero lo que mas resplandecía en el cielo era la luna llena.  
  
A Remus le encantaba observarla la podía ver desde una pequeña ventana en su cuarto, pero eso no era suficiente quería salir observarla de cerca quería sentirla y explorarla, bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no emitir ruido alguno, camino de cuclillas hacia la puerta la abrió y salió corriendo.  
  
Remus era un niño muy maduro para su edad, inteligente, tímido, no tenia muchos amigos vivía a las afueras de una ciudad muggle cerca de un enorme bosque.  
  
Corrió hacia el interior de este se sentía como un espíritu libre corría sonriendo, la luna lo acompañaba su hermoso resplandor adornaba su tierna cara y sus brillantes ojos color miel.  
  
Se detuvo para tomar aire no dejaba de observar la luna, jadeaba y secaba el sudor frió que corría por su rostro escucho como los arbustos se movieron fuertemente Remus se asusto un poco volteo hacia donde provenía el ruido pero no vio nada.  
  
Decidió regresar camino lentamente hacia su casa viendo hacia atrás cada paso que daba las ramas se volvieron a mover como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo escucho un fuerte rugido esto lo asusto y salió corriendo con la poca energía que le quedaba.  
  
"Era un hombre lobo!!!" pensó el pequeñín asustado las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, por mas que corría no lograba llegar a su hogar el lobo se acercaba a el cada vez mas.  
  
Al ver hacia enfrente de nuevo vio a sus padres asustados tratando de correr hacia el "solo un poco mas" sintió como algo lo jalaba de la blusa y como sus grandes garras se encajaban en sus espalda como miles de vidrios el dolor era intenso cerro los ojos y grito.  
  
Comenzó a abrir los ojos veía como los rayos del sol iluminaban su cuarto podía escuchar unas voces a lo lejos parecían las de sus padres "Estará bien solo que..... parece que lo mordió" dijo el doctor la señora Lupin comenzó a llorar "todo estará bien, solo hay una forma de tratar esto y es con amor" trato su esposo de consolarla.  
  
"Bien parece que aquí no tengo mas que hacer compermiso" dijo el doctor caminando hacia la puerta el señor Lupin lo acompaño mientras que su esposa entro a la habitación para ver como se encontraba su hijo.  
  
Trato de ocultar sus lagrimas "Mami? Porque lloras? Prometo que no me volveré a salir de la casa sin permiso" dijo el pequeño Remus triste no le gustaba ver a su mamá llorar "Todo estará bien hijo solo duerme" le susurraba su madre al oído mientras que pasaba sus dedos por el delicado cabello de Remus.  
  
Sabia que su hijo nunca mas volvería a ser normal no habia cura para la licantropía estaría maldito por el resto de su vida sin apoyo alguno de la comunidad mágica seria rechazado y temido.  
  
Como alguien podría temerle a su pequeño Remus? Pensó como su pequeño e inocente hijo se transformaría en una temida bestia cada luna llena?  
  
Era difícil de creer pero tendría que aceptarlo y encontrar la mejor manera de lidiar con eso siempre lo amaría no importaba que, sus lagrimas mojaban el pecho de Remus lo observo hasta que el pequeño se quedo dormido.  
  
Ya habían pasado cinco años desde aquel fatal día y pronto entraría a Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería Remus se puso muy contento al ver la carta solo que sus padres no sabían si seria aceptado al contra su pequeño secreto.  
  
Los padres de Remus fueron a hablar con el nuevo director Dumbledore nunca pensaron que seria tan alegre y que aceptaría en las circunstancias que se encontraba su hijo ya habia hecho los arreglos para que el pequeño pudiera asistir a sus clases.  
  
Era el día en que partiría hacia una nueva aventura entraron al anden 9 ¾ "Adiós hijo, mucha suerte" dijo su padre dándole un fuerte abrazo su madre estaba llorando "Estaré bien mama" le dijo Remus abrazándola en verdad todo estaría bien? Por fin lograría hacer amigos?  
  
Lo aceptarían por lo que era? En los ultimo años con el hecho de decir que era un licántropo la gente lo repudiaba no se le acercaban ni lo veían a los ojos lo trataban como un animal feroz el cual no podía ser tocado seria diferente en Hogwarts? Amigos...... eso era lo que quería siempre habia sido un niño solitario.  
  
Entro al tren se sentó en un compartimiento vació a lado de la ventana.  
  
Me pregunto que nuevas aventuras me esperan?  
  
Hola! Espero que les guste la historia siempre eh sido fan de Remus ! es mi personaje favorito solo esta es una pequeña idea de como fue que este se transformo en hombre lobo espero que les guste ! hasta pronto  
  
Review.... Sip? 


End file.
